


Blown A Wish

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asian Character(s), Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drama, Drama & Romance, Dreams, Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Romance, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Blown A Wish

Sharon lay against her girlfriend with a furrowed frown, trying to hide it by turning and avoiding the bedside light. She hesitantly refrained from meeting Meghan’s passing glances. The evasion continuing for several minutes until Meghan shut the book, turned and fixed her gaze on Sharon. “Sharon, what’s going on?”

A heavy sigh, she sat up, finally met Meghan’s gaze but spoke low, still unable to fully concede it. “I’ve been having dreams and they’re strange.” Meghan nodded slowly, listening intently. Sharon continued, no more confident than previous. “I’ve been having sexual dreams about Nat.” A frown as Meghan then tried to swiftly conceal it. Yet Sharon noticed, leaning closer against her. “I don’t know why.”

Waving a hand as if to dispel her anxiety, Meghan replied. “It’s normal and fine, I mean you work with her, so sure she’d be in your head.” A pause as she then nodded. “But if you were worried that this might mean you’d pursue her, oh Sharon, don’t be.” Sharon’s interest piqued, she listened closer. “Discovering your sexuality is an experience, there’s a lot of pent-up feelings that get released. Sometimes they manifest like this, you dream about the freedom to love another woman.”

Sharon nodded with a smile. “But I have you.” A wider smile as she felt Meghan peck her lips, followed by her response. “Always.”


End file.
